


Kinks

by DrStrudelbanger



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Food Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kinks, My First Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrStrudelbanger/pseuds/DrStrudelbanger
Summary: You told Rick you're too kinky for him. Rick decides to prove you wrong.





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I plan on doing some more serious fanfics in the future, but this popped into my head and I just kinda decided to roll with it, hoping it might get the creative juices flowing.  
> So, here ya go. Enjoy.

You're fixing yourself a drink in your kitchen, when you hear the familiar sound of a portal opening in your living room. Smiling to yourself, you grab a second glass and proceed to pour a healthy amount of Scotch into it, before strolling into your living room to find Rick lounging on your couch, a suitcase on the floor next to him.  
"Hello Rick," you say as you hand him his glass, your eyes taking in every inch of his long, lean body. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this evening?"  
Rick chuckled, low and throaty, and hungry with desire.  
"Remember the other night when you told me you were too kinky for me to handle?" He said, his eyes alight with lust.  
You cock an eyebrow at him and nod once, waiting for what you knew would be the start of an interesting night.  
"Well ba-aaaby," Rick belched, "You've never even seen kinky. I'll show you what kinky- what kinky REALLY means."  
Images of whips and chains, ball gags, and spiked stilettos flew through your mind as you glanced at the suitcase hungrily. You felt warmth between your thighs as Rick pulled you down onto his lap and kissed you deeply, your tongues struggling for dominance, but Rick always won.  
Rick broke off the kiss too soon, smiling at your disappointment, your lust burning on your cheeks.  
He reached down and grabbed the suitcase, handing it to you. You took it eagerly, feeling like it was Christmas morning.  
"Go ahead, open- open it." Rick said, relishing your look of excitement.  
You open it, and your grin quickly fades into a look of confusion.  
Rick's smile only grows as you look back at him, tilting your head, silently asking if he was serious. Rick only nodded and gave you a hard smack on the ass, then pointed to the bedroom.  
"Go on, go put it-put it o-oooon, and don't skimp on the make-up."

Twenty minutes later, you walk back out to your living room, and Rick cat-called and rubbed his hands together eagerly.  
"Now that's what I'm talking about baby," Rick said, leering at you.  
You wore a brightly colored, yet extremely slutty clown suit, but instead of being baggy, it was tight in all the right places, with short puffy sleeves, and a skirt that barely covered your bottom. Beneath that, white stockings that had polka dots in every color of the rainbow held up by cherry red garters, and matching red stilettos. Your face was painted in full clown makeup, white face paint complete with a bright red nose, exaggerated smile, and bold black eyebrows. To top it all off, a red afro wig that was like the cherry on a sundae, a sundae that was just waiting to be devoured.  
"What do you think ba-aaby?" Rick asked.  
"Well, it's not exactly my version of kinky, but I'll try anything once." You say, looking yourself over. The outfit was like the lovechild of a circus clown and a high-end callgirl, but you couldn't help but like it, especially given the fact that Rick was practically drooling just from the sight.  
Rick smiled mischievously and replied, "Oh I kno-ooow you'll try anything once. And don't worry, it's gon- gonna- it gets a lot kinkier."  
You leisurely stroll up to him, swinging your hips while carefully timing your steps as your stilettos click on the hardwood floor. You reach the couch and drop to your knees, ready to unleash his swollen cock from its fabric prison, when Rick bats your hand away.  
"Oh no," Rick says, "Not yet, baby..."  
Rick stood from the couch and placed his hands on your waist. You grin devilishly and press your hips against his, longing for the delicious friction, your painted mouth widening, only to have him tackle you to the floor. In a lightning quick motion, he's on you, his mouth on yours and his hand trailing down your hip, over your scantily clad bottom. He lifts up your skirt to find your swollen cunt, and takes in the sight greedily.  
"You like this, don't you, y-y-you fuckin' slut?" Rick stuttered.  
"Oh god yes ...Rick..." You whisper, and then you gasped as Rick spread your legs apart, those polka dot clad stockings parting like the red sea for Rick's magnificent tongue, except there was no suction, no tongue. Only the sound of Rick taking in a deep breath.  
You lay in frustrated confusion for a split second, before Rick makes contact with your starved pussy and blows into it like he's blowing up a balloon.  
"Oh fuck..." You gasp, the stimulation setting your nerve endings ablaze.  
Before you can fully react to the sensation of being filled, Rick pulls away, and smiles evilly, reaching into the pocket of his lab coat. He produced three fish sticks, and brought them to your swollen pussy, shoving them inside you roughly and unceremoniously, which only made you clench with desire.  
"N-now, I want you to queef on these while I urin- I urinate- I-I piss on your face." Rick states, grasping his pants zipper erotically, eying you with expectant anticipation.  
You can't help but comply, your wig bouncing haphazardly on your head as you nod, ready for his contact. You open your mouth, ready for the flood.  
Rick chuckles and and grabs you by your, albeit,  
borrowed hair, and says,  
"That's right baby, open wide."  
Then Rick bites your throat and you moan, at the brink of orgasm, and, as your muscles clench, Rick whips his cock out and lets his golden shower loose, and the sensation is so great that you queef around those fish sticks, the obscene squelching sound bringing you to the most intense orgasm you'd ever felt, crying out pleasure, unintentionally kicking off your bright red heels as Rick moaned, his hand vigorously rubbing his cock, then he gave a grunt as he shot his load on your face, your makeup running as spurt after spurt landed on your cheeks.  
Rick grunted once more before straightening up and zipping his fly.  
You laid in a daze as Rick looked back at you and made a pleased chuckle low in his throat.  
"Later." He said, as he shot a portal into the wall. He stepped through the portal as you lay there on the floor, soaked and utterly satisfied.


End file.
